Not a Good Look
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Tony and Pepper have a huge fight, and Pepper storms off to New York, giving Tony some space to think about their relationship. Tony accidentally discovers the kind of company Pepper is keeping while she's there, and becomes insanely jealous. Can they work through this rough patch? Or will their relationship be damaged beyond repair? Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Avengers Day! On "Friday, I'm in love", some of you had asked me to do a scene where Tony or Pepper becomes jealous. I tried for a long time to come up with a new scenario for that situation, but then it dawned on me. I've already written one! So I pulled this fic out of my vault, and am publishing a good bit of it today. MUCH insane jealousy to be had in this one! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Pepper stared at the object on the bathroom counter, holding her breath. She was fixated on it, in fact, and had been for the last two minutes, waiting, with a knot in her stomach, feeling like her entire life was hanging in the balance. If she was shown what she was thinking she would be shown, she and Tony would be suddenly thrown into a whole new dynamic together. _At least I hope we'd still be together, _she thought glumly. She knew he loved her more than anything, but it was _she _who had led Tony by the hand down the path of being in a committed relationship. He'd been hesitant about her moving in, and about her having her name on the deeds to the mansion and the tower, but he'd relented, realizing his own insecurities weren't serving their goal of being together for the long haul and her trying to help him protect his assets. So, he'd trusted her, and been a champ by deciding to be proactive and making the necessary moves in order to start building a life with her. But _this? This _had the power to devastate all of that work, and leave them both reeling.

Suddenly, something began to appear on the indicator screen of the object, and she gasped.

"Not pregnant," she murmured, reading what was on the digital display.

Pepper exhaled in relief. "Oh my _God_," she said, shaking her head, and putting a hand to her chest. She closed her eyes briefly to calm herself, and then opened them, grabbing the test and throwing it away. She had secretly thought about what it would be like to have a baby with Tony, but now wasn't the right time. For _either_ of them. And thankfully, it didn't have to be.

She quickly washed her hands and grabbed the hand towel hanging close by. But she furrowed her brow in thought as she dried her hands. She had to tell him what she'd done. He needed to know. Because she needed to know, if she was ever in this situation again, what he would do. Would he even _want_ a baby with her? Would he be there to support her if she _did _accidentally get pregnant? Would they stay together?

Pepper nodded with resolve to herself, and rehung the towel. She jogged down the stairs from the bedroom, and then down to the workshop, punching in her access code before pulling the glass door open with a _hiss_. She found Tony soldering something at the workbench, not noticing her enter until he hear the _click-clack_ of her heels on the concrete floor.

He turned briefly to look over his shoulder, smiling politely to acknowledge her, and then turning back toward his work. "Hey, beautiful," he said. "What're you up to?"

"Well, funny you should ask," she said, chuckling nervously. "I'm a little late, so I decided to take a pregnancy test." She pursed her lips, and waiting for his reaction.

Tony stopped working and froze. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "_And?" _he said cautiously.

"And it was negative," she said, frowning a little at the look of panic on his face.

Tony heaved a heavy sigh of relief, and smiled. He chuckled. "Phew! Good! Thank God! I was about to have a melt down there! I mean, _wow_, that would've been..." He made a disapproving face and looked away awkwardly.

Pepper frowned. "It would've been _what_, Tony?" she asked in rising annoyance. "Are you saying that if I was..."she motioned around her middle. "...Then you wouldn't...you'd...even _now_?"

Tony grimaced and sucked in a breath through his teeth. "I went too far with that one, didn't I? Wow. Ok. Ummm," he pursed his lips together, trying to ignore the smoking holes that Pepper's glare was burning into his forehead. "What I meant _was_ that it would be very _sudden_. I mean, _kids_? _Now_? I'm not even sure that's something..."

"Wow," Pepper muttered, rolling her eyes. "Ok. You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything," she said, backing away with her hands raised in defense. Tony watched the hurt in her eyes as she turned her back to him.

She spun around to face him again before leaving the room, this time with more ire. "I'm mean, how silly of me to think that we could have a rational discussion about our future."

"What discussion?!" Tony shot back. "You march down here, announcing you took a pregnancy test, and leading me to believe that you're..."

"Well, I'm _not. _And I didn't lead you to believe _anything, _Tony! I thought you should know what I'd done in the _off chance _that we could have a mature discussion about what we want for the future, in case this kind of situation ever arises again! But _obviously_ that was too much to ask. I even _mention_ the word 'baby' and you hyperventilate. Do you realize we've never discussed what it is either of us really want in this relationship? We've missed a major detail here, Tony," she argued.

"Uh, for the record, Pepper, the words you used were 'I just took a pregnancy test,' and, _nothing else. _What was I supposed to think? You caught me off guard! _That's_ it!" he argued back. "And frankly, _anybody _would be caught off guard if you pulled the goalie on them like that!"

"Oh really!" Pepper barked. She crossed her arms sternly. "Well, let me bring you up to speed! I _want_ a _family_, Tony. And I want one with _you_. But I need to know right now! Do you want a family with_ me_? Or _at all_?"

Tony frowned and pursed his lips. He looked silently into Pepper's eyes as this question hung over the top of them like a storm cloud ready to burst.

Pepper nodded her head when he didn't answer. "Ok," she murmured hoarsely, her eyes suddenly welling with tears. She shrugged and chewed her lip. "I guess I have my answer," she said. She choked back a sob and stormed back upstairs toward their bedroom. Tony watched her go, his heart aching with regret and his mind reeling from what just happened. _Why didn't you answer her, you jackass?!,_ he scolded himself in his mind. He felt frozen to the spot where he was standing.

After a few moments, Tony willed his body to move, and he trudged slowly upstairs to their bedroom door. He went to knock, but he was soon greeted by a fiery-eyed Pepper. She flung the door open and stormed through it, two suitcases in hand. Tony followed her as she stomped down the stairs and slammed them on the floor by the front door. She spun around to grab her purse from the entry table. She yanked the top zipper open and began to furiously rummage through it.

"I'll go to New York tonight," she said. "I might as well," she muttered.

"Pepper, wait," Tony said.

"No, Tony. It's fine. It's my fault. I should have known not to assume anything about our relationship. I guess trusting that you and I want the same things was a mistake," she replied. She swiped angrily at the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Pepper, listen to me," Tony begged. "I didn't answer because I didn't want to screw it up."

"Well, _that_ was a good plan!" she exclaimed, raising her eyes to look at him. "Tony, I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to..." she paused to rummage some more. "To..." she blew her bangs out of her eyes hastily. "Dammit!" she cried. "Where the hell are my..."

Tony had guessed her keys were what she was looking for and found them lying on the entry way table as she had been searching. He held her keys up in front of her sheepishly, and she swiped them away from him, making him startle. "Thank you," she huffed. She exhaled sharply. "As I was saying, it was never my intention to make you feel pressured into any part of our relationship."

"And I don't!" he replied.

"But your reaction to even the _possibility_ of me being pregnant speaks _volumes!_ You obviously have something to think about. So that's why I'm going to New York by myself. To give you the space to do that," she said.

Tony frowned in disappointment. He had been looking forward to their little mini get-away to New York together. Their lives had been very chaotic lately, and he needed the time away. They both did. But he wasn't going to push the issue. Not with Pepper in this state.

"Apparently, we need to re-think everything we're doing," she said. She stopped for a moment. "And _you_ need to decide what you want."

Tony smiled weakly. "Pepper," he said cautiously. "I _want_ a family." Pepper rolled her eyes.  
"I do!" he said defensively.  
"Yeah, and how do I know you're telling me the truth? Right now, I feel like I've guilted you into submission," she said.

Tony smiled slightly despite himself. "Pepper, you haven't made me feel guilty about _anything_," he tried to reassure.

"All the same, this topic needs some time to breathe, I think," Pepper said. "So I'll go to New York. And I'll be back on Monday. Maybe we can talk again, then."

Tony nodded, looking away as she brushed past him. He grabbed her bags and helped her load them into her trunk. "I love you," he said weakly, as she slammed the trunk lid loudly and walked to the driver's side.

Pepper sighed heavily, and turned to face him. "I love you too, Tony," she said, with disappointment still in her voice. She opened the door and climbed in. Tony bit his lip in frustration, and frowned as he watched her drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stopped looking at his computer screen to rub his eyes. It was late, and he'd been at it in his shop for 14 hours straight, non-stop. JARVIS had let him know that Pepper had arrived in New York safely, but, true to her word, she hadn't communicated with him directly at all since she'd left.

He'd stayed distracted from thought of their fight since this morning, but now, since he was winding down, the familiar lonely ache was coming back full force. He was just about to tell JARVIS to shut everything down, and trudge upstairs when heard the familiar "bing bong" from his computer, notifying him of a new email.

It was a forwarded message from Pepper. He clicked on it and started to read it.

_Pepper, _

_Can't wait to see you tonight. It's been too long. I bet you are as gorgeous as ever. _

_Love,_

_Clayton_

Tony scowled. "Clayton?!" he murmured to himself. _As in Clayton Thomas?, _he thought. It had been a long time since this name had crossed his mind. Clayton Thomas was Pepper's ex-fiance from many years ago, before she'd moved from Kansas. It was his drug habit and infidelity with her sister that had caused their break up, and Pepper to pull up roots and move to California. He picked up his phone and dialed Pepper's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Huh," Tony said. _Her phone is permanently attached to her ear at all times. Why isn't she answering?, _he thought._  
_His heart sank as a possibility crept into his brain. "No, she wouldn't," he muttered. "She's not _that_ pissed off at me. She wouldn't." He rubbed his goatee nervously with one hand as he glowered at the email again.

"Love, Clayton," he repeated. He exhaled, and picked up his phone again. After two rings, her heard her voice.

"Hello?"she said loudly, above a loud din.

"Yeah, you wanna tell me about your date with Clayton?!" he asked gruffly.

"What?" she yelled. He could make out loud music in the back ground. _Pepper's clubbing?_ He thought. His mind swirled.

"Clayton!" he yelled. "Are you _with _him right now?!"

"Tony, I've gotta go. I can't hear you. I'll call you back!"Pepper yelled, and hung up.

Tony heard the call disconnect. He glowered at the phone, and then at the email again. He worked his jaw back and forth, his jealousy and anger boiling in him.

"Dammit, Pepper!" he said, slamming his phone down on his computer desk. His eyes blazed with rage as he thought for a moment, the sharp stab of jealousy ripping through him.

"JARVIS!" he barked suddenly, turning his eyes toward the ceiling. "Prep the suit. I'm headed to New York!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On the way over, Tony had Jarvis track Pepper's location through the GPS in her phone. Much to his dismay, he found she was indeed at a club, the music thumping loudly and crawling with overly made-up women and horny little twenty-something guys in Gucci pants and tight shirts. He'd ditched his suit at the Tower and raced over in his car to find her. But he wasn't about to charge in there. He wanted to wait and see for himself what she was up to. He hoped upon hope that his suspicions were wrong.

He waited across the street for close to an hour before Pepper appeared. He walked briskly to the middle of the street, on-coming traffic honking and swerving around him. He made it to the median, where Pepper and her date were plainly in view. She was on the arm of someone who looked to be the same age as she. He was tall and thin, and had spiky blond hair. She was wearing a very shimmery, very short, tight blue dress. And from what Tony could see, not much else. She was on the man's arm, laughing. They stopped before he opened the door to a cab. Tony winced as he watched her reach up and kiss him on the cheek. She was beaming and so was the man. He motioned her inside the cab and she climbed in with him following after her. The cab sped off down the street and Tony stood there, paralyzed, his heart shattered.

He let his eyes drift to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jarvis.

"Good evening, Sir," the AI said.

"Jarvis, keep tracking Pepper's phone. Well follow the cab she's in."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He knew that he was setting himself up for more heartache, but he couldn't just let her ride off with someone else. He had to get to the bottom of why Pepper, _his Pepper_, was...

He couldn't even finish the thought. "_No._ She wouldn't. She_ can't_ be," he said to himself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had quickly climbed back into the car and followed the cab carrying Pepper. He bolted out into traffic and gunned the engine, his head swimming with the possibilities of what Pepper could be up to. JARVIS led him all the way to a neighborhood in Brooklyn, with the Brownstone houses all in a row. This street was tree-lined and had old world style street lamps lighting the sidewalks and front entrances. Tony backed off and pulled into a spot on the street just down from the doorstep of the house the Pepper's cab had come to. Tony watched in agony as he saw her and Clayton climb out of the cab and begin quickly walking up the stoop, laughing and giggling. Pepper was obviously inebriated, and had fallen into his arms a number of times, letting him hold her close to steady her again. He kissed her softly on the forehead and Pepper smiled widely, her eyes closed.

Clayton wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against the door frame as Tony saw him start to fumble with his keys. Tony couldn't take it any more."Get off my girlfriend, fuck face!" Tony yelled, as he cut the engine. He yanked the door to the car open and bolted outside. He ran to the front door of the house. "Pepper!" he shouted, but it was too late. The two of them had disappeared inside, and the door was shut just as he reached the top step. He banged on it loudly with the side of his fist. "Pepper! Open up!" he yelled, but soon realized there was music coming from the inside that was easily drowning him out. It occurred to him that he might be able to kick the door in, but upon surveying it, he realized it was a very heavy oak door with a very heavy deadbolt. He tested the latch to the handle. It was locked. He banged on it again, hopelessly, still to no avail.

He looked around the outside for an open window, but they all had ornate, wrought-iron bars on them. His shoulders hung, dejected, as he sat down heavily on the step. He waited for the music to end for a few minutes so then he could try banging on the door again. But it didn't end. _Must be some of that never-ending trance crap that only douche-bags listen to_, he thought. He slowly stood and walked back down to the sidewalk, defeated. He looked up at the windows. Above him, in what had to have been a bedroom, he saw shadows of people moving around. "_Jesus_," he gasped, almost doubling over from the phantom gut punch it gave him to watch. He stared helplessly as the shadows danced around against the window shades. "She's _really_ going to do it. She really_ is_ going to sleep with him," he muttered. He shook his head in disbelief, as burning tears filled his eyes. He swiped at them bitterly.

"Fine, Pep," he said. "Have your fun. But I'll be waiting for you when you get home." He slowly walked to the car and heavily lowered himself into the drivers seat, lazily punching the ignition button. He eased the car out into the street and headed back to Stark Tower in defeat.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony sat by the window, killing what must have been his fifth glass of Scotch. But he wasn't even feeling it. His mind burned with the images of what he'd seen. His heart ached, and his bitterness burned in his stomach. He looked at the clock. It was close to 4 am. "This is not appropriate behavior for a CEO, _Ms. Potts,_" he admonished. He laughed darkly, drinking what was left in his glass.

He got up to get a refill, when he heard the elevator ding. He set his glass down and walked briskly to the doors, just waiting to pounce.

The doors opened, and a very disheveled, and still very drunk, Pepper greeted him. She scowled as she saw him standing there. "Mmmm,Tony?" she said. "Why are _you_ here?" She stumbled a little, walking over to him.

Tony flared his nostrils, his jaw grinding. Pepper tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he grabbed her forearms to stop her. "Don't touch me," he growled. A waft of alcohol and another man's scent burned his nostrils.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Why? What's wrong with _you_?" she slurred.

"I got a very interesting email, Pepper," he began. "Something about you going out tonight with some guy named Clayton."

"Oh!" Pepper said. She smiled widely and started giggling. "_Clayton_," she said. "He's so funny. I haven't seen him in years, and he's..." she closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when she started to wobble. "He's so funny."

"Pepper, why the _fuck _did you go out with him?!" he said, fuming.

"Go out with who?" she asked, her brain not comprehending the question.

"_Clayton,_ damn it!" Tony barked. He threw his hands up in disgust. Pepper looked at him in confusion.

"He's my...my..._cousin_," she muttered. She furrowed her brow, trying to process what was happening.

"Oh, your _cousin_," Tony chided. "Oh, perfect. _Your cousin_. Uh-huh," he said. "We have a massive fight, and suddenly _Clayton, _your ex-fiance, _not _your cousin, shows up to whisk you away for a night full of drunk sex. _Yeah. Okay,_" Tony shook his head, chuckling darkly. "You're forgetting one thing, _Pepper_," he spat out. He jabbed a finger at his chest. "I used to be the fucking_ king_ of drunk sex. And I had a lot of _cousins_, when _I _used to party, _too_. It was the number one excuse for seeing multiple woman at one time. _'She's my cousin from out of town, baby, I swear!' _" Tony mocked. "So just save it,_ honey!_ You want to go back to that loser? Fine. I know how the game is played and you're a terrible liar, Pepper. And _that_, on top of..." he waved a hand at her. "whatever _this _is_,_ isn't a good look for you," he seethed.

Pepper watched him in silence. She was trying desperately to form the words to plead her case to him. "But..._he is_...my cousin. Why would we?...We didn't... have_ sex_," she argued, grimacing at the thought. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Wow, _Pepper_," Tony scoffed. "Okay, you know what?" he said. He smiled coldly. "Stay here. Sleep this off. I'm gonna head back to Malibu. But just know that..." Tony inhaled and exhaled sharply, hating the taste of the words he was about to say. "...as much as it hurts to say it, we're officially_ done."_ Tony swiped his hands through the air to indicate the end.

Pepper winced at the sound of his voice. Tony turned to go. But before he made it to the platform to get into the suit, he turned around to look at her. She was frozen, looking at him through heartbroken eyes. He smiled sourly. "You know? I always thought _I'd_ be the one to royally fuck this up." He chuckled darkly to himself, and looked away briefly before looking back at her. "I _never _thought in a million years it would be _you, instead_."

"Tony, _please_," Pepper pleaded. Tears ran down her cheeks. He ignored her and commanded JARVIS to assemble the suit. Pepper watched silently as it whirred and clicked around his body. His eyes were steely and cold as he looked at her. The last piece, the helmet, moved over onto his head and the faceplate clamped down. The eyes lit up fiercely. "_Goodbye, Pepper,_" he said, his voice mechanical and cold-sounding through the comms system in the suit. Pepper watched as he shot up and out into the night, leaving her there alone in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tony had left, Pepper stood there, absolutely stunned. But soon her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and moaned in pain as her heart broke into a million pieces. She shivered and sobbed for several minutes, alone in the dim moonlight coming in through the window of the penthouse.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch. "Oh God," she said, scrambling up to get to the closest bathroom. She barely made it in time, heaving into the toilet in the bathroom just off of the living room. She ran her hand through her hair, and wiped her mouth. She leaned on the seat, trying to catch her breath. She suddenly felt very clammy and disgusting, and would do anything to get out of the dress she was in.

When she determined she was alright enough to stand up, she steadily got back on her feet. She flushed the toilet, and turned the water on in the sink. She bent down to splash some cold water on her face. When she raised her head, she looked pitifully at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her mascara had ran so that her lids and under her eyes were rimmed in black. She swiped at them hastily, and yanked a tissue out of the box on the counter to clean herself up. She sniffed hard, and smoothed her hair with her hands, raking them through it and brushing her bangs off her face in a backward motion. She bent over one more time to get a drink from the faucet and rinse her mouth. Satisfied, she turned and wobbled out the door.

She stumbled across the living room to she and Tony's bedroom. She pulled her dress down over her hips and down her legs, leaving it pooled on the floor. She kicked off her heels. She looked around for something comfortable to slip into, spying one of Tony's Black Sabbath t-shirts sticking out of the clothes hamper from the trip before.

She picked it up, and held it to her face inhaling deeply. Her heart sank as the scent of him filled her head. Her eyes burned with new tears as she slipped the shirt on and climbed into bed, putting her face into his pillow to smell him again. She pulled the pillow to her body and squeezed it as she wept. She felt like she wanted the world to end tonight so she didn't have to hurt like this. She begged the heavens to make it happen as she cried herself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper awoke slowly as a ray of sunlight peeked through the window at the head of the bed, the next morning. She felt stiff, and determined that she hadn't moved from where she'd been when she'd finally fallen asleep. Tony's pillow was still in her grasp, pulled tightly to her body as she lay on her side. For a few seconds, she smiled to herself at the scent of him wafting up to kiss her on the cheek. But suddenly the pit in her stomach tightened. "Oh, yeah," she muttered, as the memory last night slammed back into her recollection.

Her head pounded suddenly with the signs of a major hangover. She felt queasy and desperately wanted to make her way to the bathroom for a hot shower. But her limbs felt like they were fused to the bed. She felt raw, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. How did it get so out of hand? She didn't think anything of it when Clayton, her cousin that she'd grown up with in Kansas, had called her out of the blue. He just happened to be in New York promoting a new fashion line (he was an up-and-comer in the fashion world. Pepper owed her past modeling career to him and his connections) and wanted to see her again. He was a fun person, very outgoing and flamboyant, and always up for a good time. And she'd really needed a night out. She and Tony had that huge fight, and he'd stayed in Malibu because of it. And the last thing she wanted to do while she was alone in New York was sit at home and be miserable missing him. So she accepted Clayton's offer.

But something wasn't clicking. How did Tony know about Clayton? Pepper tried to think back to what she could remember from last night. She slowly moved to a seated position in the bed, tucking Tony's pillow into her lap. She leaned on it, tapping a fingertip to her lips. She tried to recall what she could remember of the conversation between she and Tony. Suddenly, the light bulb went on. "Email," she said out loud. She looked around for her phone. It wasn't anywhere close by, so she climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. Her purse was stil on the floor by the elevator door. She ran to it and yanked it open, digging around to find her phone. Opening up her email app, she searched through her sent folder. Low and behold, there was Clayton's email to her from yesterday evening confirming their plans. And, sure enough, it had been forwarded to Tony's email. "Oh no," she muttered. It was all starting to fall into place now. She'd been checking her email when she saw the one from Clayton pop up. Then she got a call from Happy. She had left a message earlier for him to call her back so that she could tell him she'd booked a flight home on the corporate jet and that she needed a car to pick her up from the Stark hanger when her flight got in on Monday. Her email screen was still open when Happy called, so she must have hit forward instead of logging out when she hung up with him. And without her knowing she'd sent this email to Tony, she didn't know to explain to him that this wasn't Clayton Thomas, her ex-fiance, but her _cousin_, Clayton, son of her father's sister. So, of course, he'd assumed the worst, and flew to New York in a jealous rage to try to catch her red-handed.

"Oh _no_," she said again. Now she was beginning to understand why Tony was so furious. Tony had always been possessive, to say the least, but she always thought it was sweet. He was even jealous of mild-mannered Agent Coulson, a total non-threat to him in every form. She kind of got a kick out of how uptight he was when she was around other men. She'd teased him in the past about it, which only made him more paranoid. _And more adorable,_ she thought.

But now, Tony clearly thought she'd done something to hurt him. Her heart ached for him. She wanted so much to talk to him, to reassure him that she was innocent, that Clayton was _indeed _her cousin. (Her very gay, fashion-designer cousin, to boot). But she knew she'd have to do better than to call him to beg and plead for him to listen to her. She'd have to find some other way to get his attention.

An idea sparked in her brain. She thumbed through the contacts in her phone, finding the number for her aunt Anita. Quickly, she hit send and waited while it dialed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had the projection screen on for the tv in the living room, but he couldn't tell you what was on it. He just watched the images absently, the words sounded like a garbled mix of sounds not comprehensible to his ears. But he was running out of ideas on how to fend off the overbearing loneliness of the house without Pepper in it.

He'd tried to work in his shop, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind drifted to her smile, her voice, her laugh, the way she'd sink into his arms at night in bed, the way she softly breathed next to him, the way her skin smelled. He couldn't help but remember the way she looked during their private times together, especially after they'd made love, and she was all flushed, her skin glistening with sweat and her eyes sparkling as she kissed his lips when they'd finished. He had to close his eyes tight to get the images to leave.

He sat on the sofa, one leg up on the coffee table with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand that he'd been nursing for hours since the moment he got home. Truth be told, he hated Jack Daniels and had only kept it around for parties. But he'd already burned through all of his Scotch in the house, and this was the next best thing. After that, he decided he'd move on to the Vodka.

He glanced at his phone sitting next to him. The urge to call her was back again. _Dammit, I thought I'd drank that away already, _he thought. His phone seemed to be taunting him, teasing him, telling him that all he had to do was pick it up and she'd be on the other end, magically forgiving him for all of those things he said and taking him back with open arms.

But the vicious mental cycle had to run its course. And, once again, he had to remind himself that it was _she_ who cheated, _she_ who threw them away, not _him._ He loved her deeply, but apparently that wasn't enough for her. He picked up the phone. He sat up, and looked at it, rolling it over in his hands. "Fuck this," he said. He stood up and walked to the glass door that led out to the balcony off the front of the house.

He stepped outside, the wind whipping his hair and his clothes. He tossed his phone in his hand one last time and then heaved it over the edge. He bent over the railing to watch it fall hard against the cliff below, shattering into a thousand pieces. He stood there bitterly for a moment, letting the brisk air slap his face. The sound of the waves filled his ears and he closed his eyes. He wanted to stop hurting. He wanted to stop being so angry and raw and hateful. He wanted his happiness back. He wanted his _life_ back.

But he knew he couldn't have it. Not like it was. And because he knew it would never be the same, he just wanted it all to end. He stood up on the bottom of the rail around the balcony, stretching his arms upward and outward, letting the wind buck his body back and forth. He imagined what it would be like to just swing a leg over, and then the other, and then slide off into the darkness below. It was all he could do to keep his body from obeying what his mind was thinking. _I can't live without her, _he thought. _And I won't._

He wondered what she would think if he did it. He wondered if she'd regret doing what she did. He wondered if she would even miss him. But something occurred to him. Her name was on most of his estate as beneficiary, so he'd be leaving her a massive fortune if he did end his life. He couldn't have that. Not with the current state of their relationship. He'd give it all to charity before he'd let someone who'd betrayed him this badly get their hands on his family's fortune. He climbed down off the rail, and sat down heavily on the ground. He at least had to live long enough to change his will, he decided. He laughed. _You're a fucking fool Stark,_ he told himself. _You're only going to keep yourself alive long enough to get her name off the will?! How pathetic! Man, you have ended up being worthless!_

He put his knees up and rested his forearms on them, resting his head against the railing. He hated this. It was like being in a prison, but with no physical bars. He couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and walked back inside. He was going to do what it was that had worked for him in the past. Head out on the town looking to find someone to bring home. All he had a mind to do now was drink a lot, fuck a lot, and not give a fuck about anyone but himself from this point forward. He tried the responsible life, and apparently, it wasn't was he was destined to do.

He walked to his bedroom and pulled an Armani suit out of the closet, along with a shirt and tie. He smiled satisfactorily as he hung the ensemble on the back of the bathroom door. He turned on the shower as hot as it would go. Then, he looked into the mirror at his reflection as the bathroom filled with steam. He aimed to forget Pepper Potts tonight. _Once and for all_.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper had talked to her Aunt Anita. She was Clayton's mother. And it just so happened that Pepper's Aunt Anita worked at the State of Kansas Department of Vital Records. Pepper explained what happened, and her aunt said she would have a copy of Clayton's birth certificate drawn up and sent out right away as soon as she was back to work on Monday. This would prove that Clayton was her cousin, since his mother's maiden name was Potts. But she wouldn't have it sent to her. She would have it sent to 10880 Malibu Point, Malibu, California 90265. _Tony's house._ This was her only chance at getting him to see how much he'd misunderstood what had happened.

_Now, I wait,_ she thought. She was seated on the living room sofa, looking back over her shoulder at the Manhattan skyline. The city lights were beautiful, but they weren't as magical as usual, and she knew why. She and Tony used to sit on this couch and look out at the lights when they were here. He'd have a fire going in the fireplace, an opened bottle of wine, and she'd be in his arms, reclined against his chest. And they'd just sit and enjoy each other, until Tony would get frisky and lure her into the bedroom.

Tears welled in her eyes. She missed him so much that her heart actually hurt. She rubbed the spot on her chest over her heart, trying to get rid of the dull and lingering ache. She started to cry, turning around, away from the view, and put her feet flat on the floor. She held her head in her hands. She was absolutely exhausted, but she dreaded having to go to bed, because that meant she'd have to wake up to fly back to Malibu in the morning. Back to where _he_ was. And she didn't know what would happen. She didn't even know if she still had a job, for that matter. She knew how Tony got sometimes. Once he got pissed off at you, he'd go on a search and destroy mission.

All she knew was that she hoped that that birth certificate would get there soon. In the mean time, she'd have to lay low for a couple of days.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled above the roar of the R8's engine later that evening, his phone connected to Bluetooth in the car. "What are you doing tonight? You busy?"

"Uh, kind of. Just finishing some things up. Why?" Rhodey said.

"Well, hurry it up! We're going out tonight, man!" Tony yelled in reply. "Come on, you and me out on the town, just like old times!"

"Just like _old times_?" Rhodey said skeptically. "What do you mean, Tony? We haven't done that in years."

"I know!" Tony said. "It's time we fired things up again, man, you know? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, but..."

"Great, put your shiny shoes on, Platypus, I'll be there in fifteen."

Tony punched the _call end_ button on the display and gunned the engine.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey looked at his phone in disbelief. "Ok, this is _weird_," he said to himself. It was like he was suddenly transported back in time, back to when Tony was the old Tony-carefree, an alcoholic, and a massive tail-chaser. A knot grew in his stomach when he realized something. _There must be problems with him and Pepper,_ he thought. He hoped his hunch wasn't true, but by the looks of it, _it was_.

Rhodey hurried to find something to wear. He didn't want to go just to party, but more to look after his friend and to find out what happened. Anything worse than an unattached Tony was a rebounding, pissed off Tony. He had to get the details, and keep his friend from doing something stupid.

Rhodey was just finishing getting dressed when Tony knocked on the door. "It's open!" he yelled from the hallway. Tony came in, hair slicked back, smelling of expensive cologne, wearing an Armani suit perfectly pressed, with a glint in his eye. Rhodey looked at him suspiciously. Tony patted Rhodey on the back jovially. "Looking good, man. Ready to go be all you can be?" Tony joked.

"Ha ha, yeah that joke never gets old," Rhodey said sarcastically. Then he frowned. "Tony, why are we doing this?"

"Whadya' mean? We can't go have a little fun?" Tony asked.

"We _can_, but we're missing someone, aren't we?" Rhodey said.

Tony faked confusion. "Uh, no, I believe _I'm_ here and," he punched Rhodey on the arm lightly, but enough to give him a charlie horse. Rhodey winced. "Yep, see, _you're_ here. So, yeah, we're all present and accounted for."

Rhodey rubbed his arm. "You _know_ what I mean Tony. _Where's Pepper?_"

Tony's face fell. "She's uh,...she's still in New York."

"She's coming back Monday, though, right?" Rhodey asked.

Tony stammered. "Uh, as far as I know, yeah."

"As far as you _know?_" Rhodey said skeptically. He crossed his arms. "Tony, what the hell is going on?"

Tony smoothed his goatee with his hand nervously. "It's complicated," he stated.

Rhodey cocked an eyebrow skeptically and stayed silent.

"I'm mean, it's a long story." Tony looked at him blankly.

Rhodey remained silent.

"We're taking a break."

" A _break_," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," Tony said defensively. "We're taking a break. Haven't you heard of people in relationships taking a break before?"

"Yeah, _other people_, Tony. Not you guys."

"Oh really? And why _not_ us, Rhodey?" Tony argued defensively. He was starting to get worked up.

"Because you guys have been together for a long time now. And you two are meant to _be_ together, like, forever, man. _You_ know it, and _I _know it. And, besides, Pepper has seen you at your worst and not needed time away. So, no, I don't buy it," Rhodey defended.

"Fine, don't buy it!" Tony yelled. "Truth is, _I_ dumped_ her, _okay?!" Tony huffed, biting his lip. "_I_ dumped _her!_"

Rhodey looked at his friend in confusion. "You _what_?! Why?"

Tony's chin quivered slightly, and he gritted his teeth to hide it. He turned away from Rhodey and walked over to the living room window. Leaning an arm against the casing, he glared outside, not wanting Rhodey to see the tears threatening his eyes.

"She cheated on me," he whispered hoarsely.

Rhodey was stunned. "_No_," he murmured, shaking his head. "No, she didn't. Not Pepper, nuh-uh. No way."

"Yes, Rhodey," Tony said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did? But how? When?" Rhodey asked. He walked to his friend at the window and looked at him. Tony frowned as he stared out the window, his jaw set.

"I got an email from her, something she probably didn't mean to forward. It was to her from a guy named Clayton, who happens to be her ex-fiance from, like, a million years ago, telling her he was looking forward to going out with her. This was on Friday night."

"Pepper's in New York. I don't get how you saw it happen." Rhodey said.

"I flew over there in the suit to confront her. I tracked her location using her cell phone. She was out clubbing with this guy. And then, he took her to _his place_," Tony said mournfully. He looked up at Rhodey. All the light had left his eyes, and Rhodey couldn't remember the last time when he'd seen Tony look more in pain. Rhodey thought for a moment, remembering he'd looked like this when his parents were killed. He supposed, in a way, this probably felt much the same way. Pepper had become his whole life. It would be so empty without her.

"Oh,man. I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "So, did you get a chance to confront her?"

Tony nodded. " I tried to catch her before they went inside, but it was too late. I banged on the door, but they couldn't hear me. So I went back to the Tower and I waited for her to come home." Tony pursed his lips and shifted his gaze away from Rhodey as he swallowed hard. Rhodey watched his friend silently, his heart aching for him.

"It was 4 am, man," Tony continued. "4 am, and she came stumbling in, plastered, and smelling like _him,_" Tony said bitterly. He continued. "I asked her why the hell she was with him."

"And?" Rhodey said.

"And she said he was her _cousin._"

Rhodey brightened. "Her _cousin?_ Oh, okay," he said nodding. "So it was all a misunderstanding, then. Maybe she really _does _have a cousin who's also named Clayton," he reasoned.

Tony looked at him strangely. "Please! That's the lamest excuse in the book!" He threw up his hands and walked back to the middle of the room. "Are you kidding me? Her _cousin?!_ Pssshhhhh!" Tony scoffed.

Rhodey walked over to Tony. "Tony, if Pepper said it was her _cousin, _then it's her _cousin_. Pepper isn't a liar."

"Yeah, that's what I said! She's a bad liar!" Tony agreed.

"No, no,no. Not a habitual liar who's just bad at it. I mean, she _doesn't_ lie,Tony. _I _believe her. And _you_ should too," Rhodey said, trying to convince Tony that he'd overreacted. He knew Tony had always been possessive of Pepper, but this time he wasn't justified. _He_ was in the wrong. Not her. Rhodey just knew it.

Tony shook his head in disagreement. "No, Rhodey, you weren't there. You didn't see what _I saw._"

"Ok, so what'd you see?" Rhodey asked.

Tony looked at him defensively. "I saw her kiss his cheek outside of the club. _God_, she looked so sexy, too! She wore this tight little short blue dress that was _just_..." he said, his voice straining with the ache of his lament.

"Uh," Rhodey said, interrupting. He furrowed his eyebrows. "That's hardly cheating, Tony."

"And she got into a cab with him. And she let him take her back to his house. And then? I saw them in the _bedroom," _Tony replied.

Rhodey frowned. "Wait, wait, you saw _what_ in the bedroom?" he asked.

"_Them_," Tony spouted.

"Doing..." Rhodey prodded.

"Well, I couldn't get a good look. The shades were drawn, but I saw... _shadows._"

Rhodey looked at him skeptically again. "Shadows," he said flatly.

"Yeah."

"Of _what?"_ Rhodey asked.

Tony shook his head. "Just _them_, moving _around._ I don't know."

"Moving around like how? Like they were in bed together?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, not _exactly_, I guess. Just..." Tony struggled. "They had music cranked. That's why I couldn't get her attention. I wanted to kick the door in, but it was too heavy. So all I could do was watch the shadows from the street."

Rhodey scratched his forehead, trying to put all of the pieces together. "_Tony,_" he warned. "Nothing you're telling me is adding up to Pepper _actually_ cheating."

Tony looked at him curiously, but stayed silent.

Rhodey shrugged. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm on Pepper's side on this one. She didn't cheat. She met up with her cousin."

"_Clayton_," Tony said in distaste.

"Yeah, Clayton. Clayton, the_ cousin,_" Rhodey said.

Tony looked at him. Rhodey thought he'd made headway. But Tony shook his head, getting riled up again. "No," he said. "No, you weren't _there,_ Rhodey." Tony pushed past his friend and went for the door. He turned in a huff. "I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to get hurt. I refuse," he spat out. He walked out the door. "Sorry I even showed up!" he exclaimed before slamming it behind him.

Rhodey looked on helplessly, angry at Tony's clear ignorance. "Asshole," he muttered, frowning. "Best damn thing that's happened to you, and your gonna throw it away."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony stomped on the accelerator when the light near Rhodey's house turned green. He was furious. _How dare Rhodey take Pepper's side!_, he thought._ She'd fooled him, too, apparently._ Well, he knew _one thing_. The plan for tonight was still on. He was looking for some action, and he really didn't care where he found it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey stood in his living room, stunned at his friend's behavior. He'd give Tony a little while to cool down, and then he'd find where ever he was at, and join him. He still intended to keep an eye on him, especially now, knowing how volatile and impulsive Tony was feeling.

Rhodey felt his pocket buzz. He pulled his phone out. It was Pepper. He answered. "Hello?" he said anxiously.

"Hey, Rhodey," Pepper said. She sniffed. She sounded like she'd been crying. "I'm sorry to bother you so late."

"No, girl, your fine. What's up?" he said with a sympathetic lilt in his voice.

"I don't know if Tony's said anything to you, but," her voice faltered and he heard her weeping.

He waited for her to continue. "But we're going through a really rough time right now. And I know this puts you on the spot, so I understand if you say no. But I didn't know of anyone else I could turn to, and I don't want to be alone,so..."

Rhodey interrupted. "Pepper, Tony told me about everything."

Pepper's breath caught. "He _did?_"

"Yes, and if you ask me, he's an _idiot_," he replied.

Pepper laughed, somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to get the 3rd degree from him. "Oh Rhodey, it's a mess! Clayton is my cousin! I can prove it!"

"You don't have to prove it to _me_, Pepper. _I _believe you. It's your jackass boyfriend that can't see the forest for the trees," Rhodey told her.

Pepper laughed again. Rhodey was always good for a little encouragement. She swallowed hard. "Rhodey, I understand if you don't want to, but I need to lay low for a while. Just a couple of days, hopefully. Would it be too much to ask if I could stay with you until things cool off?"

"No problem, Pepper," he said. "After the way Tony's been acting, I _want_ you to stay here. To show him what being a gentleman _is_. I'm on your side, girl. You stay as long as you need."

Pepper smiled. "Thank you, Rhodey. You're a good friend." She sniffed again. "It shouldn't be too long. I'm having a copy of Clayton's birth certificate sent to Tony's house proving he's my cousin. I'm hoping he'll realize he's overreacting and talk to me again."

"He _better_, or I may just have to kick his ass," Rhodey joked.

"Yes, because that worked out _so well_ for you the last time!" Pepper chided back. She was referring to the fight that he and Tony got into in the suits at Tony's birthday party a few years ago.

Rhodey laughed at her jabbing him. "Well, this time, it'd be man to man. Not suit to suit," he replied. "Pepper, Tony loves you more than anything in this world. He's just confused, but once you lay it all out for him, he'll come begging to have you back. You'll see."

"I'd settle for a returned phone call right now," she admitted. She'd been trying to reach him, and now his phone went straight to voicemail. "Thanks again, Rhodey. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"No problem, Pepper," he replied. He hung up and sighed heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony tried to recall some of his old hot spots from back in the day. He wanted somewhere where the women to men ratio was at least 2:1 and they had VIP rooms. He remembered one place called Futuero in L.A. It was the perfect place for singles, and always good for finding a date to go home with. A devious smile spread across Tony's lips. "Futuero it is," he said to himself as he got off the exit.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey waited a half and hour before calling Tony. He didn't want Tony to catch on that he was wanting to meet up with him just to keep him out of trouble, so he knew he needed to play it cool. He hit send on Tony's number, but it went straight to voice mail. "Dammit," Rhodey said. He tried the number in the R8. Still no answer. Rhodey had a knot in his stomach. If we wasn't in the car, that meant he'd already found a place to go. Rhodey grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He had to find Tony before he made a big mistake.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony pulled up in front of the club, and got out, handing the keys to the valet. He surveyed the line, or rather, the_ ladies_ in the line. He liked what he saw. There were a lot of short skirts, and high heels, and nice bodies to look at, all of them dressed to the nines. This was _the_ hang out for anyone wanting to get in with young society types. He walked to the front of the line, being recognized by many of the people. The all murmured things like, "Is that Tony Stark?", "Is he back on the market?" ,"Where's his girlfriend?" and "Wow, he looks hot!"

The bouncer recognized him as well.

"Mr. Stark!" he said, surprised. "Long time, no see! What brings you here tonight?"

"Just looking for a good time," Tony said.

"Of course, right this way, man! Have fun!" the bouncer said, opening the velvet rope and ushered Tony in.

Tony walked inside, entering into the main area. He looked around him. The room had a tall 25 foot ceiling and big crystal chandeliers. There was neon all around the tops of the walls and lights on rotators that cast light from the crystals like prisms onto everyone in the room. The room was somewhat smoky, but also musky with the sweaty sexuality of everyone there. He walked to the bar and ordered a scotch. Soon he was patted on the back by someone with a heavy hand. Tony turned around.

"If it isn't the great Toooooony Stark!" the man said jovially, in a thick persian accent. It was the club owner, Mr. Nassar. He was a husky middle-eastern man who owned several clubs in the city. He was very familiar with Tony's antics in the past, and was happy to see the return of one of his best customers.

Tony smiled, shaking his hand. "Mr. Nassar. Good to see you," he said.

"Good to see _you_," the man replied. He cupped Tony's neck. "Anything at all, you need, you ask _me_, okay?"

Tony smiled. "Actually, if I could get in to the VIP..."

Mr. Nassar smiled. He laughed. "Of course!" He motioned to one of the gentlemen standing by who must have been in his entourage. "This guy! He's great! He can party with the best! Get him to the VIP, and..." Mr. Nassar looked back at Tony. "Bring some ladies up as well, ah?" He pumped his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony nodded. "You're speaking my language, Nassar," he purred. "But no redheads," he said cautiously.

Mr. Nassar laughed, patting Tony hard on the back again. He snapped his fingers. "You heard the man," he ordered. The man with Mr. Nassar nodded and quickly left to take care of his boss's requests.

Mr. Nassar looked at Tony and smiled greedily. "It's good you are here, Tooonnyyyy," he said. "I never thought you were one for the settled life."

Tony put a finger to his lips and forced a smile. "Well, I guess you could say I learned my lesson," he said thoughtfully.

Mr. Nassar laughed loudly. "Welcome back, welcome back," he said. He put a heavy arm around Tony's shoulder and guided him to the VIP rooms. "You know where I'll be," he said. "Let me me know of anything else I can do."

Tony thanked him and made his way upstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey sped into the heart of the city, his mind racing. He was trying to recall where Tony used to hang out. He drove to several of the clubs Tony used to frequent, asking the valet if they'd seen him. No one, so far, had. Rhodey was getting discouraged.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was a land line number, and not one that Rhodey recognized. He picked it up. "Hello? This is Colonel Rhodes," he said cautiously.

"When are you going to get down here, Platypus?" a familiar voice said.

Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief. "Tony!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Where the hell are you?"

"Futuero. VIP. I'll let them know you're coming. Get over here. The ladies are hot, and the alcohol is _a-flowin._" Then Rhodey heard the line go dead.

He gunned his engine, speeding toward the club. He prayed he wasn't going to be too late.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey made it inside and one of the bouncers led him to where Tony's VIP room was. Tony wasn't wrong. The room was filled with scantily-clad women, and the smell of alcohol and horny clubbers filled the air. Rhodey made his way through the crowd to where Tony was sitting, his heart sinking.

Seated on either side of his friend were two girls, very voluptuous, one platinum blond and the other a dark brunette. They were pawing at him, and Tony looked like he was eating up every bit of it. Rhodey shook his head. "Tony, what are you doing?" he asked sadly.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Tony asked sarcastically. Tony looked hungrily at the blond. "Hey baby? Could you go get my friend here a drink? A beer. _Corona,_" he purred. He looked back at Rhodey testily. "He could use one."

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Stark," she said, with a thick purr to her voice. "Be right back." She planted a lingering kiss on Tony's neck and stroked his chest before getting up. Tony pumped his eyebrows at Rhodey. Rhodey frowned.

Tony scowled. "Come on, man, don't be a drag," he warned.

Rhodey looked at Tony thoughtfully for a moment. If he tried to hold Tony back too much, he knew he'd get chased away. And he didn't want to let Tony out of his sight. He decided to play ball. He faked a happy smile. "Your right, man. Your right," he said. "I just need to get out of my head for a while, I guess."

Tony smiled approvingly. "Damn straight," he said. "There is plenty here for the both of us. So loosen up. Enjoy yourself."

Rhodey nodded. He looked around at the women. Blond, brunette, blond, brunette. _No redheads,_ Rhodey noticed.

"See anything you like?" Tony asked.

Rhodey looked back at him. "They are all very beautiful," he said respectfully.

Tony nodded in the direction of one brunette sitting at the bar. "What about her, man? She's cute."

Rhodey glanced at her. She was lazily stirring her drink and looking around, seemingly bored. Rhodey looked back at Tony. "I don't know, man," he said skeptically. Tony's platinum blond returned, handing Rhodey his beer. He took it graciously. She slid back down next to Tony. "Miss me?" she cooed.

"Like _crazy_, baby," Tony purred as he gave her a smoldering look. She bit her lip and smiled devilishly. Rhodey rolled his eyes. Tony turned his attention back to him.

"Come on," Tony said. He moved to stand up, both women slow to let him go.

"Come back soon," the blond cooed.

"We'll be waiting," the brunette chimed in seductively.

Tony led Rhodey to the bar where that woman was sitting. "Hello, beautiful," Tony said. She brightened as Tony kissed her hand and smirked. "My friend here saw you from over there and he's _aching_ to talk to you."

Rhodey looked at Tony sternly before turning his attention to the woman. "Colonel Rhodes," he said, politely extending his hand.

She shook it. "Jenna," she said. "Colonel?" she asked.

"Of the US Air Force, ma'am," Rhodey explained.

"He the best of the best of the best," Tony mocked. He slapped Rhodey on the back. "I just had a feeling you guys should get to know each other," he said. "So, now, if you'll excuse me."

Rhodey sighed as he watched Tony walked back to the women waiting for him on the couch. He heard Jenna ask him a question, but it didn't register. He turned his attention back to her. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear you," he said, leaning in.

"I said,'how long have you been in the Air Force?' " she said slowly.

"20 years," he replied. He looked at Tony again out of the corner of his eye. The two women were getting more and more touchy-feely. Rhodey frowned. Tony was going to make him work tonight.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony went back over to the women and sat down. He wanted Rhodey to have a good time and all, but he knew what he was trying to do. And, frankly, Tony was in _no_ mood to have a babysitter. He turned his attention back to the women who were looking at him hungrily. "Should we take this somewhere more private?" he asked them.

They both looked at each other with greedy smiles and then back at Tony. "Of course," the blond said. "We're down with whatever you want, baby," she cooed. She flipped her hair and Tony smiled slyly.

He looked at the brunette. Her eyes sparkled with desire and she bit her lip, sighing heavily. "Yeah, baby, whatever you want," she purred.

He smiled. "I'll call my chauffeur, and we'll go to my place," he said. He picked up the club's house phone sitting next to the couch on the table and called for Happy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Happy arrived at the club, and Tony greeted him with the two women at his side. Happy was stunned. "Evening...sir?" he said.

"Evening, Happy," Tony said, nonchalantly as one of the girls climbed into the back seat. Tony climbed in and then the other girl followed. Happy closed the door and shook his head. He frowned, his heart a little broken by what was happening. He knew Ms. Potts was away, but it had been years since Tony had been out like this. He and Ms. Potts had seemed so happy. Was he seriously bringing these girls back to the mansion while she was out of town?

Happy's eyes flicked back and forth from the road to the rear view, flabbergasted at what was going on. These women were throwing themselves at Tony, and he didn't look like he minded. They kissed his lips, and he kissed back. They sucked and licked his neck, kneaded his groin, and moaned and giggled and Happy was about sick having to be a witness to it. He wanted to raise the privacy window, but it was only at Tony's discretion whether that window was up or down.

Tony finally spoke up. "A little privacy, Hap?" he asked. Happy gladly obliged.

He grumbled to himself. "I guess a leopard never changes his spots," he muttered in disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad you guys like this one! I know it's rough seeing Tony like this, but he's his own worst enemy. But we all know who brings out the best in him, right? ;) Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I appreciate it so much! Happy reading!**

The group reached the mansion, and the girls clamored out of the car with Tony arm and arm. He had all kinds of lipstick kisses and faint bite marks on his neck and chest. The top few buttons on his shirt were undone and it was untucked. They'd ruffled his hair, and it had become very wavy and unruly. They loved to run their fingers through it. It was thick and smelled good and he loved to have them do it. Jarvis had unlocked the door upon his approach. and the three poured themselves inside. They stumbled, obviously a little inebriated, as they made their way to the living room. Tony dumped both of the women on the couch, and went to the bar, pouring them all Vodka shots. He took them over to the women and set them on the table in front of them. "Drink up ladies," he ordered. They complied. They giggled and purred, watching him hungrily.

Tony pursed his lips and frowned in thought. "Tell you what we're going to do," he said finally, smacking his lips. "_You_ two," pointing at them. "Are going to follow _me_ in_ there_," he said motioning up the stairs toward his bedroom door. "That's were the party_ should_ be, in my humble opinion," he said, smirking.

The women grinned at each other and then back at him. The blond pulled the brunette close and stroked her hair and the brunette ran her hands up and down the side's of the blond's body. "You can watch us first, if you want?" the brunette asked seductively.

"Oh, I _want,_" Tony purred. He held out at hand and the blond took it, extending her hand behind her to the brunette. They made their way up the stairs to Tony's bedroom. Tony held open the door respectfully, and the girls stumbled through it. He stepped inside and closed it behind them, smiling in satisfaction to himself. He couldn't think of a better way to rid his life of the memory of Pepper than to sleep with a blond and a brunette at the same time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey looked around as Jenna jabbered. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying. Tony had suddenly disappeared from the couch he was on earlier. And what was worse, those women were gone, too. Rhodey felt a knot in his stomach. _Damn him!_ He thought. His best friend had given him the slip. This was just like him. _Well,_ Rhodey thought, _the old him._

Rhodey stopped Jenna from speaking. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, holding up a finger. "But I've got to find my friend. Nice meeting you though."

Jenna looked at him blankly. Rhodey gave her a polite smile and quickly left. "Call me?" she called after him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey got his truck from the valet and sped off. He knew where Tony went this time. And he shook his head in disgust. That was Tony's MO in the past because it was the easiest way to get a woman to sleep with him. She'd see the house, realize he had money if she didn't already know who he was (which was getting to be more and more rare these days), and she'd be putty in his hands. Rhodey gritted his teeth and mashed his accelerator. He hoped he could get there in time to break up this little party and talk some sense into his friend before it was too late.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the girls as they kissed and undressed each other in front of him. They looked at him with smoky lust as they cooed and moaned. Tony was interested, certainly, but his mind was beginning to drift. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that he caught a faint hint of Pepper's perfume as soon as they entered the room that made his mind start to work. His brain flashed through pictures of him and Pepper together at various times. He heard her voice again._ "I love you, Tony,"_ he heard her say. _"You're all I have too, you know." _He recalled times when they were together laughing and smiling, her eyes sparkling. She had the most beautiful laugh in the world, and he loved he warmth of her eyes when she was so happy. He ached to make her smile again.

Tony shook his head and closed his eyes. He opened them up and looked at the women in front of him. "You'll have to excuse me," he said standing up. They looked at him strangely. "Just keep doing what you were doing," he said, motioning to them as he walked past. "I'll be back." The blond shrugged her shoulders and the brunette pulled her back into her embrace.

Tony went into his bathroom and closed the door. He rested his hands on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing, man," he said to his reflection. "What are you _doing?_" He saw the sadness in his eyes. It was undeniable. His heart started to ache again. He had to admit, Rhodey had a point. He didn't actually_ see_ Pepper and Clayton in bed together. It was just assumed. And, Rhodey was right about a kiss on the cheek being less than incriminating. Hell, she kissed Rhodey on the cheek all the time. Tony pondered everything that had happened in the last few days, coming to the conclusion that he was having some serious doubts about what he thought Pepper had done. "_God,_ what if..." he murmured to himself. "What if she _was_ telling the truth?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey slammed on the breaks in Tony's driveway. He jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to the front door. It was open because Jarvis opened it upon recognition of the vehicle. He ran inside. "Tony!" he called out loudly. "Where are you?"

He heard giggling from the master bedroom. "Oh, _no_," he said to himself. He clamored up the stairs and burst through the door. He only saw the two girls from the club, now naked, standing in the middle of the floor in each others arms. They shrieked in surprise at his sudden appearance."Where is he?!" Rhodey asked gruffly. The blond pointed to the bathroom door. Rhodey scrambled over to it and banged on it loudly.

Tony yanked it open, a look of shock on his face. "Rhodey?" he said.

"Please tell me you haven't been with them, yet. _Please,_" Rhodey begged.

Tony looked at him curiously. "No, I haven't. Why?" he asked.

Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he said.

Tony pulled Rhodey out into the hall gruffly. "What the hell, man? What are you? My nanny?!" Tony spouted, pushing him against the wall.

Rhodey gritted his teeth. "You're making a _big_ mistake, Tony. You shouldn't be with these girls."

"Oh, yeah?" Tony challenged, his eyes wild. "And why not?"

"Because I talked to Pepper! She says she can prove that guy is her cousin. _Please._ Just..." he sighed, catching his breath. "Just hold off at least until you know for sure. Don't do anything you can't take back."

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other silently, both scowling. Tony broke first. He let go of Rhodey and stepped back. He sighed. "_Fine,_" he said, exasperated. He threw his hands up. "Send them home."

Rhodey patted Tony's shoulder. He moved past him and into the doorway, explaining that Tony was suddenly indisposed and that Happy would be able to take them anywhere they'd want to go. Tony went down the stairs and into his workshop. He had to have time to think. He knew he wasn't ready to talk to Pepper yet. His insides still burned with jealousy, and he was still angry, so he wanted to have time to calm down at least enough to hear her out. And, apparently, Rhodey had faith in her story. Tony knew that Rhodey generally had a good handle on when someone was feeding him bullshit. So he had to trust his friend.

He sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands. The last few days had felt like an eternity. It had all run together on account of his drinking, his lack of sleep, and his general preoccupation with what had happened. But he was feeling it now. His muscles ached and he desperately wanted to get some rest.

It wasn't long before Rhodey appeared. He'd made sure the girls had been sent off with Happy, and then he came down to check on Tony. Tony was dozing lightly in the lounge chair when he heard Rhodey punch in his pass code.

Rhodey walked over to him and Tony moved his feet so he could sit on the ottoman. He looked at Tony pensively as he sat down next to him. "How are you holding up?" he said.

Tony chuckled. "I've been better, I suppose," he said. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I imagine it's been rough," Rhodey agreed. " But I know this whole thing is just a misunderstanding, Tony. You'll see."  
"I hope you're right, man," Tony said. He shook his head and looked away. "God, this is miserable," he said.

Rhodey was silent. This is what he was trying to get Tony to do all along, so he waited patiently for him to speak again.

"She's everywhere, you know?" Tony murmured. Rhodey nodded. Tony continued. "I can't get her out of my head. I hear her laugh. I smell her perfume. I see her smile. It's..." his voice trailed off. He swallowed hard as a lump in his throat tightened. "It's _torture.," _he murmured.

"I know, man," Rhodey said. "I_ know._"

"_God_, what am I going to do without her?" he asked. He looked at Rhodey, his eyes glassy. "I've probably lost her forever."

Rhodey smiled softly. "She's coming back into town tomorrow. I offered to let her stay with me for a couple of days, so..." Rhodey shrugged. "That'll give you guys time to collect your thoughts. She says she can prove to you who Clayton is. So let her have her chance to do that. Fair?"

Tony nodded and smiled. "Fair," he said. He shook Rhodey's hand and slapped him on the back. "Thanks, man," he said. "For _everything_."

"No problem. Any time," Rhodey replied. "And to be honest, you're a stronger man than I am."

Tony looked at him curiously, smiling. "Why do you say that?"

Rhodey chuckled. "I'm not sure _I _could've held it together with two naked women in _my _room!"

Tony laughed.

"_Whew!_" Rhodey exclaimed. "It was hard enough having them get dressed again and shuffling them out the door. I don't know how you hadn't already got down to business before I got here," Rhodey said, laughing. "My,my,my."

Tony slapped Rhodey on the back again, and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, you_ are_ talking to an old_ pro,_" Tony gloated.

"Well, I have a pretty good hunch that you're going to get put out to pasture from the dating game, there, _old pro_," Rhodey said. "_Permanently_."

Tony nodded. "I hope you're right," he said thoughtfully. "I really do."


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper gripped the arm rest of her chair as the plane made its final decent toward the Stark air strip. Her stomach was in knots and she felt very anxious. She had to keep reminding herself that she was meeting _Rhodey_ there, _not_ Tony_._ Still, it felt uncomfortable to even be in the same city as Tony right now. She still felt bitter about how cold and sarcastic he was to her. She was just grateful for Rhodey's friendship and support.

The plane landed and pulled up to the hanger. Pepper saw that it was raining, so she slipped on her knee length trench coat and grabbed her purse and briefcase. Once the door to the plane was opened and the stairs were lowered, she looked for Rhodey. He was there, waiting for her with an umbrella. She spotted him and waved. He ran over to her and met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem at all, Pepper," he told her. They made their way over to where Happy was waiting with the car. He was loading her luggage into the trunk when she and Rhodey got inside. He and Pepper smoothed their clothes and their hair. "I'm sorry to get you out in the rain," Pepper apologized.

"That's ok. I've got the heat on at my house. We'll get warm soon enough," he assured.

Pepper smiled. She was happy to be welcomed by her friend.

Happy soon got into the car and turned the ignition. "Good to see you, Ms. Potts," he said politely.

"Good to see _you_, Happy," she said. She looked at him through the rear view. She detected a tinge of sadness in his eyes. She assumed he was aware that something was wrong between her and Tony. After all, it _was _unusual for Rhodey to be the one to greet her at the air strip. But she wondered if he was fully aware of what happened. She was curious if Rhodey had said anything to him. Happy was more than just a bodyguard and chauffeur. He was a friend to them all.

They rode quietly to Rhodey's house, both of them lost in thought. Every once in a while, Rhodey would sneak a glance in Pepper's direction. He knew she was being strong, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. And the loneliness. He could only imagine that she was feeling something similar to what Tony had expressed to him the night before. And he knew he had to be there for her, just like he was for Tony. They were his two best friends, and he'd do everything in his power to keep them together.

XxXxXxXxXx

Soon they arrived at Rhodey's house. Happy unloaded the car, and when he was done, Pepper hugged him. "Thank you, Happy," she said kindly.

He looked at her with the same look as before. "It really _is_ good to have you back, Ms. Potts," he said. He gave her an encouraging smile and got into the driver's seat. Pepper cocked her head as she watched him drive away. She couldn't shake the feeling that Happy knew more than he was letting on. But, always the professional, Happy kept it under his hat.

Rhodey grabbed her suitcase and her travel bag and walked her up the front steps. He opened the front door, and she stepped inside. "Welcome to _Casa de Rhodes_," he joked. He lived on a quiet little street, in a simple 3 bedroom house. It was exceptionally neat and tidy, and, of course, very masculine in décor. He had a brown leather sofa and a lounge chair in the living room with a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The walls had numerous pieces of military memorabilia on them, including pictures of Rhodey and Tony with various dignitaries. It pained her heart at the moment to see Tony's smiling face, so she chose to avert her eyes. Rhodey stepped up beside her, after putting her suite cases in a spare bedroom. "It's no mansion on a hill, but it's where I call home," he said.

Pepper smiled at him sweetly. "I like your house, Rhodey," she said. "It's very cozy."

"I can't believe you've never been over here," he said.

"No, not that I can recall," she replied.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour," he said formally. "My lady," he said, as gave her his arm. She giggled as she took it. He showed her the kitchen and dining area, and the bedrooms. There was one that was a bit more feminine than the other. "I thought you'd like to stay _here_," he said. "This is where my mother stays when she comes to visit, and it has the most comfortable bed."

"It's lovely," Pepper said. The furniture in this room looked antique and she guessed that it might have belonged to Rhodey's mother at some point as well. There were pictures of Rhodey as a child on the dresser. She walked over and picked one of them up. The little boy in it was very bright-eyed and smiley. He was dressed as an army soldier, probably for Halloween. She smiled. "Apparently, you were always a soldier, right?"

Rhodey walked over to her and looked at the picture of himself. "Oh, yes ma'am. Even back then," he said proudly.

"Well, I just can't thank you enough for letting me stay, Rhodey," Pepper said sincerely. She put the picture back down gently and bit her lip. Her chin began to quiver and she started to cry.  
"Oh, Pepper, come on now," he said sympathetically. He pulled her into his arms, and Pepper laid her head on his shoulder. Rhodey stroked her hair as she wept.

"Why, Rhodey? Why wouldn't he trust me?" he heard her ask.

"He doesn't have a reason not to, Pepper. But if he didn't care so much about you, he wouldn't be so jealous."

Pepper raised her head. She swiped at her tears. "I guess so," she said weakly. "But I've _never_ lied to him. So why would he think I'd start now?"

Rhodey shook his head. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. But I _do_ know he loves you and he's having a really hard time, too. Just last night, I had to talk him off a ledge..."

Pepper's eyes got wide. "_Oh my God!_ You mean he tried to..." she said, panicked.

Rhodey backtracked. "_No!_ I mean, oh God, _no_. Sorry! Poor choice of words," he said wincing. "I don't mean an _actual_ ledge. I mean, he..." He searched her eyes and sighed. He decided that Pepper was better off not knowing all the details of last night. It would only hurt her, and make the situation worse. He spoke carefully. "I mean he's really hurting and angry, and I had to convince him that it was all going to be ok."

Pepper breathed a visible sigh of relief. She nodded in acknowledgment.

Rhodey looked at her curiously. "Pepper, you mentioned on the phone that you had a way to prove that you are related to this guy?"

"Yes, I do," Pepper said, brightly. "My aunt, Clayton's mother, works at the Department of Vital Records in Kansas. She's sending a copy of Clayton's birth certificate to Tony's house directly. She's my father's sister, so her maiden name is Potts. He'll have no choice but to accept that he's my cousin," she said, looking hopeful.

"Wow," Rhodey said. He shook his head. "Tony is going to feel _so_ stupid."

Pepper smiled. "Well, he'll be _more informed _anyway."

"How very _diplomatic_ of you," Rhodey replied, admiring Pepper for her poise in this ridiculous situation. "So, when should that certificate get here?"

"In a couple of days, I would guess. She should be sending it out first thing in the morning."

Rhodey nodded. "I told Tony you had a way to prove your innocence. That'll give him something to think about for the next couple of days, I'd imagine."

Pepper nodded in agreement and sighed. "I just wish I could be with him right now."

"I know, kiddo," Rhodey said sweetly. "It'll all work out."

Pepper smiled weakly. "I hope so, Rhodey," she murmured.

XxXxXxXxXx\

Rhodey showed Pepper the bathroom where she showered and changed into her lounge wear. It felt good to get into something comfortable and warm. After she was done, she went to the kitchen where Rhodey had made them some tea. They chit-chatted for a while, talking about what he was working on, and different things happening at the base. She found it easy to talk to Rhodey. He had a very gentlemanly, almost old-fashioned air about him, and she felt very secure around him. She understood why he and Tony were friends. Rhodey kept Tony practical, while Tony brought out the adventurous side of Rhodey. They had had a lot of fun together over the years, and were almost like brothers.

"Well, it's late," Rhodey said stretching. "I've got to be at the base early tomorrow, so I'm gonna turn in."

"Good night, Rhodey," Pepper said.

"Help yourself to anything you need. _And,_" he said, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He grabbed one and took it off the chain, handing it to her. "A copy of the house key. So you can come and go as you please."

Pepper grabbed it. "Thanks again," she said, graciously. He nodded and walked to his bedroom, closing the door. She sighed, looking around. She grabbed her cup of tea and went into the living room. She felt better now about looking at the pictures that Rhodey had on the wall. She walked over to the closest one and looked at it, sipping her tea. It was one of Rhodey and Tony accepting medals from Congress. Tony had both thumbs in the air and was grinning widely. She smiled. He had the most infectious smile. It melted her heart when he smiled at her because he always had a sparkle in his eye. She chuckled, recalling that it was usually _that_ that got her to budge on things when Tony was begging for something she thought was ridiculous. For instance, it was how he got out of going to many meetings and appointments over the years, and also how he got her to play hooky and fool around with him on week days once they'd become a couple. He'd just have to have that enticing look of mischief on his face, and she'd almost always be a sucker and cave in.

She strolled along the perimeter of the room, gazing at each photo. There were some of Rhodey on various military deployments and missions. He was quite the decorated soldier. It was obviously something he was very proud of, and she felt proud to know him.

She made her way to the living room window and watched as the rain fell. The lights of the city looked watery as she gazed out across them. Rhodey had a good-sized lot that sat on the side of a hill where it over-looked part of L.A. But it was still very secluded and very private with trees surrounding the property. So much less conspicuous than Tony's house.

She watched the rain for a bit longer, sipping her tea until it was gone. Then she washed her mug in the sink and turned out all of the lights. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and turned on the lamp next to the bed. She stepped to the end of the bed and grabbed her suitcase. There wasn't a lot in it, but there were two very special things she'd brought with her from New York that she just couldn't bare to leave behind right now. One was Tony's pillow, and the other was his Black Sabbath shirt that she'd been sleeping in. She knew it was a bit adolescent to have these things with her, but the nights had been so lonely without him. She still found it funny that she'd slept alone just fine for so many years, and then when they'd started sleeping together, she couldn't bare to sleep without him by her side. She even had started secretly resenting the times that he'd get up to go work in the workshop when he couldn't sleep because she'd wake up to find him gone.

She pulled off her top, and replaced it with Tony' shirt. He brought it to her nose and inhaled. His scent was starting to fade, but it was still present enough to comfort her. She pulled the pillow out next and set it on the bed. She moved her suitcase back down to the floor, and climbed underneath the covers, pulling Tony's pillow close to her body. She held it tight. Involuntarily, tears started to form in her eyes. She gave in to the hurt and started to weep. She _hated_ this. She wanted to stop hurting, and she wished she could just talk to him. The closest she'd come to being able to hear his voice was listening to his voicemail message, which played automatically these days. It was almost like his phone was always off now, though she couldn't imagine he'd have it off constantly. She knew it was_ never_ off, in fact. So this struck her as very strange.

She looked at the nightstand where her phone was sitting. She chewed her lip, wondering if it was worth a shot, seeing as how Rhodey had talked to him last night and had at least got him to calm down in some sense. She dried her eyes and picked up the phone, dialing his number quickly, before she lost the nerve. It connected. She listened.

_"You've reached Tony Stark, I'm not available, leave a message." _

She hit the end button and slammed the phone back down on the nightstand. She ran a hand through her bangs and tightened her grip on his pillow. _Damn it, why did he have to be so stubborn?_, she thought. She closed her eyes, trying to relax and reassure herself that it would all work out. Rhodey was right. Once Tony saw how much he'd misunderstood things, he'd come crawling back. But it was agony having to wait and Pepper wept bitterly until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper awoke to the sound of Rhodey shutting his front door, his truck starting and him pulling out of his driveway. She blinked her eyes, trying to wake up fully. Slowly sitting up, she ran her hand through her hair and turned to throw her legs over the side of the bed.

She grabbed her phone and trudged into the kitchen, feeling very happy to be greeted by the smell of coffee. She looked for a mug in the cabinet and poured herself a cup. She found the sugar and the cream, and went heavy on both. Stirring her coffee, she walked into the living room and sat down, looking out the window.

It had rained all night, but now there was blue sky peeking through and everything looked fresh and green. She looked out across the view of the city. She saw the cars going up and down the streets, and far off she saw the highway with all of the traffic. She was happy she wouldn't be in _that _today. At nine, she'd call her secretary, Bambi and let her know she'd not be in for a couple of days and to push back her appointments until Thursday, but to forward all calls to her cell phone. She was going to work from home, or _Rhodey's_ home, as the case may be, for the next few days. She and Tony may have been on the outs at the moment, but she was still his CEO. And she had a job to do, wherever she was. She figured the birth certificate would show up by Thursday, and she would be able to talk to Tony face to face then.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her aunt's number. She figured she was calling to let her know she'd sent the certificate. Pepper answered cheerfully. "Hello, Aunt Anita!" she said.

Anita's tone was much different than Pepper expected. "Oh,_ honey_," she said. Pepper heard her voice tighten up and Anita begin to cry. Pepper's heart leaped into her throat. She swallowed hard.

"What...what's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's your mama, sweetie," she said.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "Mom?" she whispered. "What happened? Oh my God!"

"She had a heart attack early this morning. She almost died. They had to fight to bring her back three times!" her aunt explained.

"Oh my God!" Pepper whispered, as the icy stab of shock ripped into her heart. She brought a hand to her mouth. "What's happening now? Where is she?"

"They're doing emergency surgery right now. The doctor said they'll have to do a triple bypass. You need to get here as soon as you can, Ginny."

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears streamed down her face. She could really use a hug from Tony right now. She cursed him again for not talking to her. Pepper sniffed. "I'll book the first flight I can," she said. "I'll call you when I know I'll be leaving."

"Sounds fine, honey," her aunt said. "Talk to you soon."

Pepper said good bye and hung up. Her mind raced with everything she knew she'd have to do to before she left. She dialed Rhodey. The phone rang.

"Colonel Rhodes speaking," he said.

"Rhodey, something terrible has happened! It's my mother! She's in the hospital!" she said frantically.

"Whoa, whoa," Rhodey said. "Calm down, Pepper. What happened?"

Pepper took a deep breath. "It's my mother. She had a heart attack early this morning. She's in emergency surgery right now. I need to fly to Kansas immediately. I thought I should let you know."

"Of course, Pepper. Do what you have to do. Let me know if there is anything I can do," he said.

Pepper smiled through her tears. "Thank you Rhodey. I will," she said.

They hung up and Pepper raced into the bedroom to retrieve her computer. She wanted to check flights to Kansas City from LAX. She sat heavily on the bed and pulled it out of its case. She flipped it open and waited for it to boot up, drumming her fingers impatiently. Her desktop popped up and she clicked on her browser. It connected and she typed in the name of a travel site. She typed in all of the information, but much to her disappointment, the soonest flight out was at four that afternoon. She huffed. She didn't want to have to take a company jet since this was a personal matter. But she really had no choice. It was an emergency, and she knew that, even as stubborn and childish as Tony was being, he'd ultimately understand her situation.

She dialed the number to the hanger and booked the flight for as soon as a plane could be readied. They said they could depart by 1 pm. She looked at her watch. It was fifteen to 9. That left her just over four hours to make all of her arrangements and get to the air strip. They said they'd contact Happy to let him know she'd need a ride from Rhodey's and she thanked them and hung up.

Next, she called her office and informed her assistant of what was going on. She had all of her phone appointments forwarded to her cell phone, and her meetings postponed. She let Bambi know that if Tony called her office, she needed to tell him where she was. Pepper thanked her and hung up.

She looked around, swiping at her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at her phone again pensively. She knew there was one last call she needed to make. Whether or not Tony cared to hear from her right now didn't matter. She needed to tell him what was happening, if for no other reason then for him to know why his CEO was going to be absent.

She dialed his number and heard his voice come on with his message. She took a deep breath just before she heard the beep.

"Tony, it's Pepper. Um...," tears started to well up and her throat tightened. She swallowed hard. "Something has happened with my mother and she's in the hospital. I'm flying to Kansas City this afternoon to be with her. I tried to book a commercial flight but nothing leaves until late this afternoon, so I'm taking a jet. I'm sorry to have to do that, but I know you'll understand. I..." she hesitated, but decided to say whatever she needed to say to him. She had nothing to lose. "I hope I hear from you. I could really use your support right now. I _love_ you, Tony. And I miss you." She hung up and immediately tried to dial him using Jarvis. But, much to her dismay, Tony had blocked her calls from getting through. So they got forwarded to his cell phone, which, of course, he wasn't answering. She hung up and set her phone down. She felt so scared and so lonely right now and a little angry that he still wasn't responding. But she couldn't dwell on it. She had to get ready to leave.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had his welding helmet on with the shield down. He was making some simple repairs to dummy's base when he heard Jarvis's muffled voice. He flipped off the torch and raised the shield. "What?" he yelled.

"Ms. Potts has attempted to reach you again, Sir," Jarvis repeated.

Tony exhaled and frowned. "Did she leave a message?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She _did_?" he asked. Up to this point, she had only tried to call, but had never left a message.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis replied. Tony chewed his lip, pondering whether or not he was ready to listen to it. Finally, he shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "Store it, Jarvis. I'll listen to it later."

"Of course, sir. Avoidance is always the best measure in delicate situations," the AI replied sarcastically. Tony scoffed. He reminded himself he needed a new phone, but he also put _temporarily disable Jarvis's emotional interpretation abilities_ on his mental checklist as well. He'd already heard enough from Rhodey. He didn't need Jarvis nagging him,too.

Tony re-lit the gas on his torch and flipped the shield back down. He tried to put his concentration back on what he was doing, but his curiosity was beginning to eat at him. What did Pepper need to tell him besides what he'd already heard? She knew she wouldn't call just to beg for forgiveness or tell him the same story. She would've already done that if that's what she'd intended for him to hear. _There's something else going on, _he thought._ There must be. But am I ready to kno_w _what it is?_


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper walked in to St. Mary's Memorial Hospital in Kansas City that afternoon with a very anxious, and very heavy, heart. She didn't know what to expect when she saw her mother, and, for the life of her, she wished Tony was there to hold her hand. She could really use his support, but since that wasn't currently an option, she settled for taking some deep breaths, and facing the dire circumstances head on, trying to remain objective, and putting Tony temporarily out of her mind.

The receptionist greeted her warmly. "Can I help you, Miss?" she asked.

Pepper smiled warmly. "Yes. I need the room number of Marilynn Potts? I'm her daughter, and she's just had heart surgery?"

The receptionist typed the information into the computer in front of her, and Pepper chewed her lip nervously.

"Yes," the woman said. "But first, may I see some ID?"

Pepper took her driver's license out of her purse and handed it to the woman. She recorded the information, and handed Pepper a clip board to sign in on. "She's on the 4th floor. Room 403," she said. Next, she handed Pepper a visitor's badge. "Please wear this somewhere that is clearly visible at all times," she instructed.  
Pepper smiled politely and nodded, clipping the badge to her waist band. "Thank you," she said, and left the reception area for the bank of elevators.

XxXxXxXxXx

A short time later, she stepped on to the 4th floor. It was considerably more quiet than the lobby had been, with only the soft beeping and hissing of each patient's equipment breaking the silence. She found room 403, and took another deep breath, bracing herself, before slowly opening the door.

Pepper entered the room and gasped. There, lying in the hospital bed, was her mother, quietly dozing. She was pale, and heavily bandaged around her chest. Her Aunt Anita was sitting bedside, and turned when she heard the door open. She quickly stood up and ran to her niece. "Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad you're here!" she cried, in a hushed whisper, pulling her niece into a hug.

Pepper, who had vowed she'd stay strong, lost her composure, and crumpled into her Aunt's arms, sobbing. Her Aunt smoothed her hair, and shushed her gently, trying to comfort her. "There, there, honey," she said. "I know this is hard."  
"Is she okay?" Pepper asked weakly, through her tears.

"She _will _be, darlin'," her aunt explained. "The doctor said she has to stay asleep for a few days, to heal up. Then she'll be able to wake up, and she'll be as right as rain."

Pepper pulled back, and tried to put on a brave face, wiping the tears on her cheeks away. Her aunt smiled at her, and patted her back lovingly.

"I came as soon as I stepped off the plane," she explained. "I couldn't do anything else until I saw her."

"I understand, sweetie," her Aunt Anita replied. "It was a little scary last night. But your mama's a tough old bird. She'll pull through. You'll see."

Pepper smiled and nodded, and went to her mother's bedside. She sat on the edge of the bed, and grasped her mother's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, looking at her worriedly.

Her mother's hair was long, and strawberry blond, just like her daughter's, but with long streaks of silver coursing through it. She wasn't as tall as Pepper was, but only by a couple of inches, and she was a bit portly, her frame being more robust than Pepper's long, lean frame. Her cheeks were always a warm shade of light pink, and she had Pepper's rosebud lips and crystal clear blue eyes. Her face used to be just as freckled, but the years had added a bit of ruddiness, and the freckles had all but disappeared. She was a true blue southern woman, whose values and world view had always reflected that of someone who had been through a lot of heart ache, and chosen to glean the wisdom from it instead of letting it beat her down, making her very wise in Pepper's eyes. Her mother had always been the rock that she had clung to throughout her life. And now, for Pepper to see her in such a vulnerable state was almost too much for her to take.

"Hi, mama," Pepper murmured, new tears falling down her cheeks. Pepper clapped a hand over her mouth, as she started to sob, and her Aunt Anita rushed to her side, pulling Pepper into her arms.

"Oh, honey, now," she said. She kissed the top of her niece's head. "Don't you worry. She'll be alright."

"It's so hard to see her this way!" Pepper cried, her voice weak, and warbling.

"I know, darlin'. I know it's hard," her Aunt Anita said. "But you have to remember, it could have been a lot worse. At least now, we know she'll make it, and she'll be as good as new."

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said, looking back at her mother, and smiling lovingly. "Thank goodness."

XxXxXxXxXx

Medical staff had come and gone for the last few hours, but Pepper had stayed right beside her mother, barely moving a muscle except to shift from the edge of the bed to the chair beside the bed her Aunt had previously occupied before her arrival. Her Aunt had urged her to take a break, but Pepper had refused. She had no interest in leaving her mother's side. Not until she knew she would be able to wake up and she could hear her sweet voice again.

But something else had also crept back into her consciousness. Her mind would wander and she'd start to think about Tony, and what had happened between them. She ached to be in his arms right now, to feel his warmth, and to hear his voice, telling her everything would be okay. This was so much harder without him to lean on, and the bitterness and hurt of his words to her that night before he left the tower still haunted her.

"Aunt Anita? This might sound strange to ask right now, but did you happen to send that copy of Clayton's birth certificate?" Pepper asked, shifting her eyes from her mother's face back behind her, where her aunt was seated.

Her Aunt grimaced and shook her head. "No, honey, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm afraid I haven't. Since your mother fell ill, I haven't been to work."

Pepper frowned in disappointment, though she completely understood the reason for the delay, and was grateful that her Aunt was here to look after her mother until she got there. But she knew, the longer Tony had to stew on what had happened, the more she'd have to fight to reason with him, and the harder it would be to salvage their relationship, if it wasn't already completely doomed.

Her aunt walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, that you're here though, I thought I'd go back to work tomorrow, and send it out then, dear," she assured.

Pepper nodded, and then an idea occurred to her. "Email it to me," she said. "And I'll forward it to him. At this point, time is of the essence. Not only is my relationship on the line, but also my job," she explained.

Her aunt looked at her curiously. "You could be _fired _over this?" she asked.

Pepper shrugged. "I'm dating the president of the company. Who knows _what _would happen. And I know Tony wouldn't want the awkwardness of me being around if we weren't together any more, let alone me still being at the helm. And, quite frankly, neither would _I_. It would be too painful. If we don't get this cleared up, I'll probably just resign," she said sadly. She pursed her lips and looked back at her mother. She was fighting new tears from coming on, but she failed, and they spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Honey! Don't worry! She'll be fine!" her aunt tried to reassure.

"No," Pepper said. "It's not that! I just _miss _him. And I really need him right now."

Her aunt gently combed her fingers through her niece's hair. "It sounds like you really care about him," she said.

Pepper nodded. "I _do! _I _love _him! With all of my heart! And he thinks I'd cheat on him? I've never so much as _lied _to him. Not once! _Why _would he think I'd try to hurt him like this?"  
Her aunt shook her head. "Honey, if he hadn't have got upset, that would mean he didn't care about you. Something tells me he'll forgive you in a heart beat, once you've had the chance to prove your innocence to him."

Pepper sniffed and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "God, I hope so," she said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I've had to feel that feeling before, when we thought he'd been killed by terrorists in Afghanistan, and it _hurt. Terribly. _I think I cried for the whole three months he was missing. I can't imagine what it would be like without him in my life. If I had to just walk away, and never see his face again, I...I don't know what I would do."  
Her aunt smiled. "It's been a long time since I heard you talk about someone that way, dear," she mused.

Pepper, despite her tear-stained face, smiled bashfully. "I know, right?" she said, chuckled softly. She shook her head. "But _this _time, it isn't young, naive love. I'm well aware of everything about him. God, how could I _not _be? I've seen him in some situations that would make your head spin!" Pepper said, chuckling. Her aunt chuckled with her.

"But despite all of the stress, and the headache, and the _trouble_ he caused me for so many years, I..." Pepper said. "I _love _him. _Deeply_. And for _real, _you know? Flaws and all. I wouldn't have him any other way."

Her aunt smiled. "I _do _know," she replied. "To hear you talk reminds me of your uncle and I, when he was still alive. And, honey? If_ that's _what you're feeling? Then it's meant to _be,"_ she said, smiling.

"Really? You think so?" Pepper asked.

Her aunt nodded. "_Absolutely,_" she said. "He's the one for you. No doubt about it."

Pepper smiled bashfully, but then her face fell into a frown. "I just wish I knew if he agreed."

"You haven't talked about your future before?" her aunt asked.

"We _have," _Pepper said. "He's let it slip a few times that he's thought about me being his wife. But with Tony," she said, sighing. "You have to let _him _move at his own pace. I'm the first steady girlfriend he's had in..." she said, trying to recall. "Well, in a _long _time. I don't even _know _how long. You have to understand he's not the committed type."

"But you just said you know he's thought about you two getting married, though," her aunt reasoned.

Pepper smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Then, if you've managed to tame him enough to want to marry you, _trust me_. He won't let you slip away that easily," she said.

"But Aunt Anita, if you could've have seen his face that night! The hurt! And the anger when he said we're done! He was..." Pepper said, her voice trailing off as she shook her head. "_Seething. _And so cold_._ I'm just afraid he won't be able to move past that. Tony holds grudges. And he won't tolerate being hurt for long. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already moved on," she said, sadly.

Her aunt bent down to kiss her cheek. "Just give it a little time, sweetie. Tomorrow, I'll get that birth certificate drawn up, and you'll have your day in court. He'll have to listen to reason. Your innocence will be staring him in the face. He'd be a fool not to take you back."

Pepper sighed. "I hope you're right," she said. "I hope to _God _you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day,Tony opened the front door to find a box left by the parcel carrier. It was his new phone. He walked inside and carried it down to the shop with him. He tossed the box on his work bench and grabbed a box cutter, slicing it open. He took out the phone and activated it. Immediately, it rang. Tony looked at in surprise. It was Rhodey. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to picked up his damned phone. Welcome back to civilization," Rhodey sneered.

"Yeah, well, the other one got..._broken_," Tony replied, fiddling with a piece of soldering wire.

"Broken, huh?" Rhodey said skeptically.

"Yeah, broken. I broke it...when...I...," he stammered. Tony shook his head, stopping his confession. "Look, _whatever,_ I'm here now. What's up?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while," Rhodey said. "It's about _Pepper_."

Tony stopped fiddling, his eyes going wide. "What about Pepper?" he said cautiously.

"She left for Kansas City this morning. Her mother's in the hospital. It's _serious_."

Tony was silent, stunned. He was one of very few people that knew how Pepper felt right now. His mind flashed back to when his parents were in their accident, and how lonely and frightening it was. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her, regardless of what had happened between them. Suddenly, he remembered her message she'd left. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll call you back," he said.

"Tony!" Rhodey said, just before Tony hit the end button. He dialed his voice mail and clicked through to Pepper's message. He bit his lip as he listened closely.

"_Tony, it's Pepper, um...,_" he heard her voice falter. "_Something has happened with my mother and she's in the hospital. I'm flying to Kansas City this afternoon to be with her. I tried to book a commercial flight but nothing leaves until midnight, so I'm taking a jet. I'm sorry to have to do that, but I know you'll understand. I..._" He heard her pause. Her hurt gripped him and his heart broke for her. _"I hope I hear from you. I could really use your support right now. I love you, Tony. And I miss you." _

The message ended, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. How could he be so cold? She clearly needed him right now, desperately, and he'd turned a blind eye. He felt cruel and mean, and he couldn't stand himself right now. He realized that, whether or not she had betrayed him, he hadn't stopped loving her. And it cut him to the core to have to go through this alone. He knew what she was going through. Her pain was _his_ pain, and he had to go to her. _Immediately._

"Jarvis," he said. "Prep the suit. We're headed for Kansas City. _ASAP_."

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper held her mother's hand as she watched her face silently. She'd scarcely left her bedside since she'd arrived, only taking short breaks to stretch her legs in the arboretum, or to grab something small to eat, just to be able to keep her energy up. But she hadn't slept. She couldn't. (She knew, if Tony was there, he'd make fun of her for being a hypocrite and not taking care of herself, when she was always so insistent that he take better care of himself.) Her mind raced with the idea of possibly losing the two most important people in her life, all at once. And the thought was too much to take. She felt like all she'd done was cry. She was exhausted, and her head ached. But, spitefully, her eyes burned with new tears, and she rubbed them with her other hand.

Her aunt, as promised, had gone to work that day, and emailed Pepper a scan of her cousin's birth certificate. And Pepper immediately forwarded it to Tony's email. It was a shot in the dark, she knew, seeing as how he _rarely _checked his email without her prodding him to do so. And without being able to communicate with him in any other way, she was forced to hope upon hope, that just this once, he'd pay attention to his inbox.

She heard her aunt come in the room from talking with the nurses. She'd come straight over from work that afternoon, and had stopped at the nurses station to get the day's update. Pepper turned and gave her a weak smile when she entered. Her aunt stepped up behind her and rubbed her back. "Well, it sounds like we have good news," she said. "They're going to start backing off the medication sooner than they planned, so she should start coming around in the next few hours, from what I hear."

Pepper nodded. "That _is _good news, isn't it?" she said softly. Her aunt gently swept Pepper's hair back and ran her fingers through it lovingly. She squeezed her shoulders. "She'll be alright,Ginny, you'll see."

"I know," Pepper said. She sniffed, the burn of more tears coming on made her shut her eyes. "It's just been so hard to watch her go through this," she said, her voice tight from the lump in her throat. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly.

"Why don't you take a break for a while. Go get something to eat. Get some fresh air. I'll call you as soon as she starts to wake up, okay?" her aunt reassured.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, okay," she relented. She stood up and turned toward her aunt. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you,"she said. "You've been a big help."

Her aunt smiled kindly. "Of course, dear. Anything for my favorite niece!"

"Aunt Anita, I'm your _only_ niece," Pepper said, smiling at her aunt's joke.

"Yes, and so far, your my favorite!" she replied. They chuckled softly. Pepper kissed her cheek as she walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony had arrived at the private hanger in Kansas City where the jet had been parked since Pepper's flight from L.A. He left the suit with the plane, grabbed a rental car, and sped off toward St. Mary's, his heart racing with the thought that, no matter what Pepper had or hadn't done, she needed him more than ever, right now. He didn't have the heart to ignore her any longer, especially after hearing the message she'd left him.

Once he arrived, he quickly found a place to park, and ran inside to the reception desk. "_Potts_," he spat out, trying to catch his breath. "I'm looking for Marilyn Potts' room?!"

"I need to see some ID, please," the receptionist stated.

Tony huffed impatiently, digging for his wallet in his back pocket. He found his ID,and slapped it on the desk. The woman looked at it, and turned the sign in clipboard toward Tony to fill out the information.

Tony looked at her with bewilderment. "Oh, come _on!" _he complained.

The receptionist exhaled sharply. "Sir," she said sternly. "All visitors _must _check in. I'm sorry. Rules are rules."

Tony frowned and yanked the clipboard off the desk. He scribbled the information down, but stopped at the box marked "relationship to patient". He chewed his lip and thought for a moment. Finally, he wrote "daughter's boyfriend" and shoved the clipboard back at the woman. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he crossed his arms and pouted.

She typed in the information into her computer and Tony drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. The receptionist pursed her lips as she searched for Marilynn's information. Tony glanced anxiously between her face and the screen the she was staring at.

"4th floor. Room 403," she said finally. "Here is your visitor's badge. Please wear it where it is visible at all times."

"Got it!" Tony blurted out as he grabbed it and darted toward the elevators. He tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did, he darted inside and jabbed the 4th floor button.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said under his breath, squirming anxiously. He hastily clipped the badge to his pants pocket as he watched the digital screen above the doors. Soon, the bell dinged and the doors opened slowly. Tony dove between them and jogged down the corridor until he reached the doorway to Pepper's mother's room.

"Pepper, I'm..." he said, but he stopped abruptly. An older woman with blond hair wrapped in a bun on top of her head was sitting at the side of Pepper's mother's bed. He could only assume she was some kind of relative. She slowly turned to look at him. "Can I help you?" she said curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Tony said, feeling embarrassed for barging in. "I'm looking for Pep... I mean _Virginia_. I'm..."

"Oh, I _know_ who you are," the woman said, smiling.

Tony looked at the woman apprehensively. "You-you do?" he stammered, unsure of what to make of the woman's statement.

But the woman smiled kindly and nodded. "Mmmm hmmm," she said. "And I _knew _you'd come."

Tony looked at her curiously. "You...did?" he asked.

Pepper's aunt smiled. "Ginny's told us so much about you," she said. "You're Tony, right?"

Tony nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Yep. Sure am," he said awkwardly.

The woman extended her hand. "I'm her Aunt Anita," she said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tony took her hand and flashed her a winning grin. The woman blushed. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anita," he said respectfully, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, you _are _a charmer," Anita said. "Just as Ginny said."  
Tony looked away bashfully.

"Listen," Anita said, stepping closer to Tony and speaking in a hushed tone. "I know Ginny needs to speak to you. But unfortunately she _just _left."

Tony's face fell in disappointment that he was too late. "She did?" he said softly.

Anita shook hear head. "No, honey! I don't mean she left the hospital. I mean she left _here. _This _room_. She needed a break. She's probably either at the cafeteria or the arboretum, though."

Tony's eyes brightened. He fished his phone out of his pocket. "Well, let's just see where she went, shall we?" he said.

Anita smiled. Tony smiled at her sweetly as he dialed Pepper's number. He put his phone to his ear and waited patiently. Four rings went by and her voicemail picked up. Tony frowned and sighed. He turned to look at Anita again. "Cafeteria or Arboretum, huh?" he said, a little frustrated that Pepper didn't answer.

Anita nodded. "Yes, dear."

Tony smiled. "Thank you," he said gratefully. He winked, and Anita blushed as he hurriedly left the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper sat down heavily on the bench in the arboretum, taking a deep breath. She looked up above her in the trees, the sunlight filtering in through the glass panes in the ceiling. It illuminated the leaves, leaving sparkly patterns on the cobble stone walk way. She heard the trickling of the many water fountains around her. Many people came and went. Some were bustling nurses, and others were patients themselves, either walking or being pushed in wheelchairs by nurses or loved ones.

She loved it here. It was so peaceful and quiet, and had provided some much needed sanctuary away from the world for the past couple of days. She gazed down the walk way to the opposite end from where she came in, letting her mind drift. She was lost in thought when suddenly she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"_There_ you are," it said.

Pepper's heart leaped. She turned her head and looked up. Standing in front of her was Tony. He was looking down at her and smiling warmly. "Your aunt told me I'd find you here," he said softly.

His eyes followed her as she slowly stood up, her mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief. "It's...You're..."she stammered. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. He chuckled and wrapped her in his. He squeezed her tightly, burying his nose in her hair, as she cried softly on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Pep," he murmured. "I'm here. It'll be okay."

She pulled back, tears streaming. "I've missed you _so much_!" she whispered. She touched her fingertips to her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, still not fully comprehending that he was there, standing in front of her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I've missed you _more,_" he said. He kissed her forehead, and then rested his head on hers. He smiled, relieved to be close to her again. He wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and looked into her eyes. "And none of what happened matters, right now okay? All I could think about was you being here. _Alone. _And I decided I couldn't have that. You didn't deserve to have to go through this by yourself. I've _been _there, Pep. I know what you're going through. And I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Pepper smiled and fiddled with his shirt. "So, you got my email, then?" she asked hopefully.

Tony raised his head and looked at her curiously. "Email?" he said, cocking one eyebrow.

Pepper rolled her eyes and smirked. She looked away and threw up her hands. "I should've known," she said. "I swear, Tony Stark, if I didn't nag you constantly about reading your emails, they'd _never_ get read," she jabbed. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket to open her email, but frowned, noticing her ringer had accidentally been turned off, and she had missed him. "You tried to call?"she said.

"I was trying to find where you were. Way to go for not answering," he teased.

She huffed in dismay. "Oh, _you're_ one to talk! You haven't been answering _your _phone for days!" she said.

"Well, I couldn't," he stated plainly. "It got broken."

"Broken?" Pepper said skeptically.

"Yeah. It broke when I..." he paused, reconsidering his words. "You know what," he backtracked. He winced, and waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not important."

She looked at him curiously for a minute before turning her attention back to her phone. She opened the email she'd sent containing the birth certificate, and pointed the phone at Tony. "_This_," she said, "should clear_ everything _up."

Tony took the phone from her and scrolled through the attachment, frowning. He looked back up at her as he processed the information. "So, Clayton _is_ your cousin," he said dumbly.

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Tony," she said seriously. "Have I ever once lied to you?"she said, staring at him intently.

He looked at her in shame and shook his head slowly. "No," he murmured.

She frowned. "Then why the hell would I start now?" she asked.

Tony sat down heavily on the bench and propped his head up with two fingers, as he rested his elbow on his knee. He squeezed his eyes shut, and sighed. "I'm an _idiot_," he said, finally.

"You _are_ an idiot," Pepper parroted. She sat down next to him and watched him.

He leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. He shook his head in disbelief at how stupid he'd been about this whole thing. How his blind jealousy had almost pushed the love of his life _out _of his life.

He chuckled to himself. "Wow," he said. He sat up and turned to her with shame in his eyes. "Pepper, I'm _sorry_. _Please,_" he pleaded. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything, I swear. I've been such an asshole to you..." he jabbered.

Pepper put her fingertips to his lips to quiet him. He looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes as he fell silent.

She smiled sweetly. "I already _have_," she whispered, looking into his eyes reassuringly. She lowered her fingertips and he searched her eyes for moment before he pulled her to him, crashing their lips together. He kissed her deeply, cupping her face with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, not being able to get enough of his lips on hers.

An old man with a walker tottered by. He stopped and looked at them in disgust. "Get a room!" he exclaimed. "Damn kids!" He resumed walking down the path, muttering to himself in dismay.

Pepper heard him and broke from their embrace to look at the man. Her cheeks turned red. Tony laughed and she turned back to looked at Tony briefly and back again at the man, her eyes wide with embarrassment. She laughed with him as they watched him pass by. Tony gently pulled her face back in his direction. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. Pepper's heart melted. _This _was the smile she'd missed the most. He leaned in to kiss her again, letting the feeling of complete joy and relief wash over him. They were_ whole again_.


End file.
